Resident Evil: The Tip of The Umbrella
by risnuff
Summary: Chapter 2 coming soon. Review it already!
1. Proluge

Author's note: I will be writing an updated version of Bioject vs. Umbrella that will have far better detail. I looked at the story and noticed how little detail was in it. Since I'm no longer a rookie author, I thought that, like Capcom, I should remake that story. But first, the tip of the umbrella.  
  
Resident Evil: The Tip of the Umbrella  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of New Peril  
  
LAX Airport Los Angeles, California 2/06/99  
  
Chris Redfield's eyes quickly scanned the terminal, looking for any suspicious looking people. People who starred, Jackets with one part slightly hanging down more than another. Things of that sort. "Seems clear guys. Let's go" Chris said quietly. The people with him, Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, and Carlos Olivera followed him into the large airport terminal. Chris walked up to the ticket desk and handed the woman behind the counter 8 tickets for Paris, France. She typed a few lines on the computer and gave them the now stamped tickets. They all did carry firearms on the plane though through ingenious tricks. They carried Walther PPK's on to the plane by hiding them in fake cell phones. They did have real cell phones buried in their suitcases full of clothes however. After passing through the metal detector, they headed towards their plane. "Do we have the weapons?" Chris asked. They all replied yes in their own way. "Let's go over the mission plan again. We are to meet with our contact who owns the military surplus shop and acquire weaponry. Then we shall attack Umbrella Headquarters in Paris. I'll give you all objectives on what to do once we get to France" Chris instructed. Leon strayed a little bit from the rest of the group. "Guys. Can you wait for a second?" He said. He ran to a book store they passed by and picked up 2 John Grisham books for him and Jill, a motorcycle magazine for Claire, Sports Illustrated for Rebecca (who was really getting into basketball), Guns and Ammo for Barry, the newest Tom Clancy novel for Chris, and Playboy for Carlos. Leon really got to know the team well and picking up these books proved just that. As they walked through the terminal, Barry saw something he liked in his magazine. "If only we had one of these things! A Custom Desert Eagle! Like the original it fires .50 caliber Action Express rounds but has an extended barrel..." "Barry. They aren't that special. I used one in Raccoon. Sure the power could blow a zombie's head clean off but the kickback's horrible! Not that it would push you back!" Leon replied to Barry's "gun nut statistics." "Guys! Pipe down! Here's the plane" Jill said. Carlos was too distracted with his magazine he actually tripped over a garbage can before running on to the plane. The plane was a 747 jet that, except for our heroes, was empty, so they decided to take first class.  
  
On the tarmac..  
  
An air traffic controller was giving the final checks on the cargo of the plane. "The cargo on flight 401's all clear." He said into his radio. "Copy that. 401 will be cleared for take-off in O Niner minutes" The tower radioed back. The controller walked all the way back to his car and got a Silenced Beretta and a Suitcase filled with C4 explosives. His watch was a detonator. One button was to set the time forward, one was to set the time backward, and the other started the timer. This man I was referring to as an air traffic controller is in actuality an Umbrella agent. He walked up to the gate to the runway. "Hey Mel how's it." Puff Puff. The security guard was cut off mid sentence when 2 9mm slugs sailed into his chest. The agent stepped over the guard's slain body and towards flight 401. Two baggage boys were putting all cargo into its place. Puff Puff. 1 shot went into each back. The agent hit a stroke of bad luck when a guard happened to pass by. The guard's flashlight was trained in a different direction however. He quickly put the briefcase on a storage rack. In his act of desperation he accidentally pushed the button that made the timer go backwards and pressed the button to set the bomb. Instead of setting it for 1 hour he set it for the maximum time of 12 hours. "Shit!" The agent said a bit too loudly. The guard turned his flashlight towards the agent and saw the gun in his hand. The guard drew his gun and shouted "Hands up! Now!" The agent turned to shoot but.BAM! BAM! BAM! 3 shots went into the agent's chest. The guard ran over to the downed agent and checked for a pulse. He found none. He holstered his handgun and pulled out his radio. "Echo 3 to tower! Echo 3 to tower! We have 3 people down here! All dead! Including the gunman! Over." "This is tower. We'll be sending an ambulance to pick up the bodies but in no way shall this flight be postponed! Stand your ground until we get men down there. Over."  
  
5 Minutes later, the plane took off. Its passengers and crew completely unaware of the fact that a bomb would destroy the plane in 11 hours 55 minutes. The flight took 13 hours... 


	2. The Unfriendly Skies

I forgot to put down that.. Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Chris, Carlos, Barry, and the Umbrella Corporation are all property to Capcom. Keep it up guys!  
  
Chapter 1: The Unfriendly Skies  
  
11 hours and 50 minutes later.  
  
The 747 jet was flying high over Russia. The members of the Anti- Umbrella Group (Which is still unnamed) were the only ones on board the very large jet. Out the windows the passengers could see the sunrise from above the darkness. A large orb of yellow rise above the horizon. That is if they were awake. Only Claire and Chris-The Redfields- were. Claire stood up, let out a yawn, and stretched. "How much longer Chris?" She asked. Chris turned his head slightly towards her. "1 more hour and we should be there" Claire's older brother by 6 years replied. Claire sighed. "I don't think I can wait. I need to talk to Sherry. To see if her Aunt Kate is taking good care of her." Chris thought of saying something to the sort of "Stop worrying about that damn girl Claire." But then again, he didn't want Claire to get pissed off, and everyone was sleeping pretty heavily. They too would be pissed off if they were awoken. Instead Chris decided to be helpful. "I can get your cell phone if ya want." Claire let out a little smile. "Thanks. I'd like that."  
  
Chris stood up and walked to the coach. In coach, he couldn't help but let his glance wander to the outside, fixed on the sun rise, now almost at it's peak. The day has almost begun. He continued to the back, to the cargo holds. Where's Claire's? He thought to himself. Chris did not notice that his shoe lace was untied. until he tripped, falling right into a cargo rack. A load of cases fell to the ground. Chris rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "Dumbass" He grabbed Claire's briefcase and began to rifle through it. He found the Motorola cell phone and turned.... And saw a briefcase full of C4. Its timer just passed the 3 minute mark. " Sonuvabitch!" Chris shouted. He grabbed the case and was about ready to throw it out. But then he saw what was outside the window. Moscow. Getting rid of the bomb would kill several innocent people! He ran back to first class. "There's a bomb in the back! Get your parachutes on just in case!" Members of the group stirred. But when Chris repeated this message, they were wide awake and did exactly what they were told. Chris ran to the cockpit. "Guys! Take this plane so it's not over Moscow! There is a bomb on board the plane with less than 3 minutes left!" Chris said very loudly.  
  
"God Almighty!" One of the pilots shouted. The other had a mask of shock on his face. He took out a picture which, to Chris, looked like his family and kissed it. "It's up to us James!" One of the pilots said. The other pilot turned around to face the controls. "Don't worry Mary. I'm coming to see ya soon." He chanted over and over. Chris couldn't tell whether he meant his wife was dead and he was going to heaven to see her soon or if he actually was going to see her soon on earth. Either way, he reminded him of Brad Vickers. With his frantic chanting and the look in his eyes. The same look of terror Brad had before he exiled them in the Raccoon Forest.. "Hey earth to Chris. You have a plane to save. And maybe 2 minutes, if your lucky, to do it!" He thought. The plane banked to the right. Slowly the plane altered its course. The head pilot put on his headset. "This is Flight 401! We have a bomb on board the plane! We cannot dispose of the bomb! Repeat! We cannot dispose of the bomb! Over." Chris returned to the cockpit after getting a parachute. "Faster goddamnit! Push this plane as far as it can go!" Chris shouted. The head pilot turned around to look at him. "What do ya think were trying to do asshole?!" The pilot shouted at him. Chris ran back out to the back and grabbed parachutes for the two pilots. He checked on the bomb as well. 45 seconds. He counted to himself. "1-2-3"he started. He opened the cargo door in the cargo area. "Guys!" He shouted to the members who now had parachutes on. "Watch the bomb and get ready to either jump or throw it off!" They acknowledged. He ran back to the cockpit. "15-16-17" he continued. "Guys! I brought you parachutes!" Chris said. 22-23-24. "No! We have to get this plane as far away from Moscow as possible!" The head pilot said. 27-28-29. "Uh uh!" James, the other pilot stood up and grabbed one of the parachutes from Chris. "Go to the back. My friends are waiting there." Chris said softly. The pilot took off down the aisle. 35-36-37. "Comon! You wanna die or not?" Chris shouted. "All right. I'll put it... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A large thunderous explosion shook the plane! The plane was spilt in two! "AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The pilot was sucked out of the plane. Chris dived and grabbed on to the Co-Pilot's seat. The intense winds and pressure made Chris let out several grunts and groans. Suddenly it was all too much to bear. He let go and got sucked out of the plane. He pulled the rip cord shortly after and then passed out... 


End file.
